


Unexpected Delivery

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [89]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Darcy, Avengers Family, Avengers team - Freeform, Baby, Birth, Children, Complications, Family, Gen, Kids, Labour, Team, Uncle Tony, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha unexpectedly goes into premature labour</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatLea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLea/gifts), [Discordchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discordchick/gifts), [1_The_Purple_Donkey_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_The_Purple_Donkey_1/gifts).



> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah, Henry, Alexis & Cecelia,  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob, Oliver & Poppy.  
> 
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 13, Elijah & Henry are 10, Jacob is 9, Oliver & Alexis are 5, Cecelia is 4, Poppy is 3 months old and Natasha is 7 months pregnant**
> 
> _This story is gifted to Catlea, Discordchick, 1_The_Purple_Donkey_1 & all those who wanted Natasha and Clint to extend their family :)_

Natasha was taking complete advantage of being alone in the tower; it didn't happen very often!  
She had a quiet, relaxing morning and did some tidying in the afternoon. 

Suddenly she felt a tightening in her abdomen; she passed them off as Braxton Hicks contractions and took it as a sign she needed to rest, but an hour later when they were coming more rapidly and had increased in intensity she couldn't deny it any longer; she was in labour. She was only 33 weeks pregnant which worried her, what worried her more was that everyone was out of state; Clint, Tony and Pepper had taken all the kids to Disney World for the weekend, Thor and Jane had gone along and Steve and Bruce had been posted in Texas temporarily for the past few days. 

She rang Clint, who promised they’d be back as soon as possible; he’d made Fury lend them a jet in case of an emergency. It’d take them less than 2 hours to get back, Jane also though Darcy may be in the city and told Natasha to try her cell. Luckily for her, she wasn’t far from the tower and sped right over. 

“Tasha? Natasha?” Darcy had sped through three red lights to get to the tower and been impatiently jabbing at buttons in the elevator. She found Natasha curled up on the couch, she was in serious pain and worry was etched all over her face.

“Come on Nat, we need to get you to medical now”

“No, we need to wait for Clint”

“I don’t think we do, he can meet us there. I am _so_ not qualified to deliver a baby!”

***

When they got to SHIELD medical the doctor on shift tried to send her away, blaming Braxton Hicks once again. 

“She’s had **five** children! Don’t you think she knows the difference?” Darcy yelled. She scared the doctor so much he gave in, admitted her, and call the resident OBGYN in right in the middle of her week off.

Darcy stayed with Natasha, gripping her hand through the contractions and wiping her hair from her face. “Clint will be here soon” she kept promising, keeping her eye on her phone for any update. 

“It’s time to start pushing” the doctor informed her

“But Clint’s not here”

“This baby isn’t waiting for anyone”

At that moment Clint burst through the door

“Oh thank God!” Darcy said, “Good luck Tasha!” She said, kissing her friend on the forehead before leaving the room and joining the others in the waiting room.

“Sorry I’m late!” Clint scurried to take up his place by his wife’s side, taking her hand in his he smiled encouragingly at her

 

Just over half an hour later their son was born. He was so tiny, but perfect.

Clint went to announce the news to the rest of the family eagerly waiting outside, while the baby was checked over and transferred to NICU for observations due to his size.

“We have a son" Clint announced proudly, "his name is Isaac Anthony Barton” he watched as Tony’s face lit up in disbelief. “It was all Natasha’s idea” he added quietly to him

Everyone crowded round; offering their congratulations and asking after Natasha. Bruce and Steve suddenly burst through the door, joining the huddle; desperate for an update. 

“Agent Barton?” 

Clint turned to see the doctor gesturing him to follow her back down to Natasha’s room. A nervous glance at the others told him they were all thinking the same thing: Natasha had had problems in the past; following Evie’s birth Natasha had almost died, the boys were born following complications of twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome, Alexis was born almost three weeks overdue, and Cecelia had been breech; none of them had been straightforward. The fact that Isaac had been almost two months premature had been worry enough.

Clint immediately sprinted back down the hallway to his wife’s room.


	2. II

“What’s happening?” Evie asked the others, they looked up each other hopelessly, not knowing what to say.

“I want to see mommy” Cecelia asked, sensing the anxiety in the room

“You can’t right now sweetheart” Jane explained gently 

“Is something wrong?” Henry asked from beside her, again no one knew what to say.

 

A short while later a nurse approached, asking if anyone wanted to see the baby. Pepper and Tony went down to the NICU to see baby Isaac while the others waited for an update. He was so tiny; his eyes were tightly shut and his little fists were clenched. He had flicks of blond hair on his head and he sighed slightly as he slept. There were tubes and monitors everywhere, but the nurse ensured them he was fine, perfectly healthy other than his lungs being a little under developed.   
Pepper found herself silently crying, she didn’t even notice herself until Tony wiped away the tears from her cheek.

“You okay Pepper?”

She nodded, not wanting to talk in case she could no long hold her herself together. She didn’t want to breakdown in the middle of the NICU.

He took her into his arms knowing exactly how she felt. No one knew what was going on with Natasha; the doctors didn’t even seem sure. The kids were scared and all the adults felt helpless; they had no answers for them.   
Alexis and Cecelia were young and fairly easily reassured, but the elder three knew better. They were intelligent and knew there were questions not being answered. 

Tony felt horrible to admit that he was glad he was here rather than with them; it broke his heart to see them look so lost.

They stood there, watching over Clint and Natasha’s tiny son, hoping everything was alright with their friend, waiting for an update soon.


	3. III

Clint followed the doctor back down the hallway

“What’s going on?”

“Agent Romanoff isn’t progressing how we’d expect”

“What- what does that mean?”

“Her contractions aren’t slowing down, in fact they’re increasing”

“Right...Okay..?”

“Did anyone ever discuss with you the possibility of twins?”

“What? No! Is that even possible? For it to be missed all this time?”

“It’s incredibly rare, but yes it does happen. If one baby is hidden behind the others at scans, and it’s hard to differentiate between the babies movements if they’re positioned the same way”

“Have you told Tasha yet?”

“No not yet, she’s in quite a lot of distress and I wanted to confirm my suspicions before telling her. I’m going to go get the ultrasound, I’ll be right back”

And with that, she left Clint outside his wife’s room.

 

“Tasha”

“Clint, what’s going on?” there was a slight hint of panic in her voice, if there was one thing Natasha didn’t like; it was not knowing what was happening  
Clint gripped her hand as another painful contraction ripped through her

“Clint?”

“Tasha, the doctor thinks it might be twins”

“What?! No! We agreed **one** more baby. _One!_ ”

“I know Tash, but twins is something you don’t really plan” he smiled at her reaction”

“Clint”

“What is it Tasha?”

“I hate you”

He smiled again, leaning in to kiss her before the next contraction caused her to grip his hand so tightly he gasped in pain.

 

The doctor reappeared to perform the ultrasound

“Natasha, I really need you to hold still for a minute”

“Easier said than done” Natasha grimaced

“Yeah, there’s definitely another baby in there. I’m going to go grab some supplies and then we should be ready” 

“This is all your fault Clint Barton!”

“I’m sorry Tasha” he smiled once more


	4. IV

Clint ran back down the hallway to tell the others what was going on, Tony and Pepper weren’t there but he excitedly shared the news; noting the relief and shock on each of their faces. He hugged each of his children before running to his wife’s side.

 

It had been over an hour since Isaac had been born and nothing seemed to be progressing other than the intensity of the contractions.

“Ideally the second baby would be born within 45 minutes of the first; second twins are much more at risk of complications so we really need this baby to be born now” the doctor informed them

Natasha was exhausted; it had been a long and painful labour. She hadn’t been expecting to give birth this soon, she hadn’t been expecting twins, and the doctor was getting on her nerves.

“You’re doing great Tasha” Clint encouraged. The doctor’s words had scared him, and he was sure she’d worried Nat to.

“This isn’t working, I’m going to go book a cesarean section; we need this baby out now”

Natasha threw her head back onto the pillow; she was frustrated and felt defeated.

“It’s okay Nat; it’s all going to be okay”   
She knew he was bluffing, he didn’t know that it’d be alright.

“All the operating theaters are in use, so we need you to keep going. We’re next on the list but it may be another hour until we can get you in theater. Really, that’s way too long to wait so we really need you get through this okay?”  
Natasha nodded with renewed determination

 

Jane, Darcy and Steve had taken the kids to get some food from the canteen a few floors down. They were getting impatient now. They wanted to see their mom and baby brother. They wanted to know what was going on with the second baby, they had lots of questions but no one had any answers.  
Thor and Steve had offered to take them down the road to the park but they’d all refused to leave.


	5. V

It had been almost another half an hour and still nothing had happened.

“I’m going to give you some medication to try and speed things up a bit” the doctor informed her

“Why didn’t you try that earlier?” Clint asked, getting agitated

“It increases the contraction rate and intensity, I was hoping to avoid using it but the baby is becoming distressed and there’s no sign of an OR opening up anytime soon. I’m not going to lie; this is going to hurt like hell” she told Natasha, before adding the medication to the IV drip.

She wasn’t lying.

If the contractions were painful before, they were nothing to what they felt like now. The pain took her breath away and she found it difficult to breathe. She could focus on nothing but the pain; she knew Clint and Dr. Halloway were talking to her but the words weren’t getting through. Her vision blurred as she forced her eyes open.


	6. VI

Two hours and 45 minutes after Isaac had been born; his sister entered the world. 

Clint cradled Natasha in his arms, whispering to her how well she’d done, that he was so proud and that it was all over.  
She was barely conscious; the hours of painful labour had really taken it out of her, and ideally she shouldn't have had to go through that.

Clint suddenly realised he hadn’t heard the baby cry, he looked from his wife's face to see the doctor in the corner of the room; pressing lightly on her chest and covering her face with a tiny oxygen mask; desperately trying to get her to breathe.

The labour had gone on far too long for both mother and baby

Clint watched helplessly as the doctor tried over and over to get his daughter to take a breath, he felt Natasha suddenly go limp in his arms as she collapsed and the monitors started alarming. 

“Agent Barton? Agent Barton!”

He looked up to the doctor; finally realising she was speaking to him

“I need you to press that button by the side of the bed”

He fumbled at the wall and as he searched for the emergency buzzer. When he finally hit it he heard the alarm wail

***

Pepper, Jane, Thor and Bruce had taken the kids home, it was almost midnight and Alexis, Cecelia, Jacob and Oliver had all fallen asleep in the waiting room. Evie had insisted on staying. Elijah and Henry helped with carrying their younger sisters out to the car after agreeing to go home as long as Evie phone them when she had some news.

Steve, Tony and Darcy waited with Evie. They got her a hot chocolate from the vending machine and Darcy took her down the hall to see Isaac in the NICU. She stared at him wonder as she watched his tiny chest rise and fall.

“He’s so tiny”

“He was early; he wasn’t fully grown when he was born”

“Is that why he has the tube? To help him breathe?”

“Yeah, but hopefully he won’t need it long. The nurse said he’s doing great”

Evie smiled up at Darcy, but they were both startled when they heard the alarm go off down the hallway.

***

A rush of medical personnel crowded into the room and Dr. Halloway started shouting instructions;

“She needs a shot of Anti-D and up the Syntocinon infusion up to 125 units; she's losing too much blood, give her the Ergometrin too! I need the pediatric doctor paging stat”

 ***

20 minutes later Natasha came round, she'd had drug after drug to try and stop her bleeding, and ended up needing a transfusion but she would be fine.

“Clint?”

“Tasha” he smiled at her, relieved she was okay and finally awake

“Clint, what happened? Where’s the baby?”

“Isaac is doing great; he’s in the NICU and he's absolutely fine. Evie is holding him. We have a daughter too Nat; she’s so tiny. She wasn’t breathing when she was born but she’s okay now”

“You’re sure?” she asked, her eyes filling with tears

“I promise”

“Have you been to see them?”

“Not yet, I needed to make sure you were okay first”

She smiled tiredly up at him; “You should go see them, take some pictures for me”

“We’ve got some, Darcy has been down there with Eve; look”

Clint dug out his phone and handed it to Natasha. Her face lit up as she flicked through the photos of her two tiny babies. They were so small, especially their daughter. 

“You know what this means?” she asked Clint who was peering at the photos too

“What?”

“We need another name”

“Yeah, yeah we do”  
They hadn’t even considered girls names; they’d been told they were having a boy, _one_ boy.

***

A few hours later Clint wondered down the corridor to the NICU. He watched through the window as Evie sat and cradled her baby brother. Steve was knelt by her side saying something Clint couldn’t hear. Darcy had collapsed on the chairs just outside the NICU and was flat out; she’d refused to go home until she knew Natasha and the baby were okay. 

Tony appeared by Clint’s side; “you guys have _enough_ now?”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be in any rush for another anytime soon”

“You already have more than you bargained for! How’s Nat doing?”

“She’s okay; she’s sleeping at the moment”

“That was another close call. You guys can’t do anything straightforward can you? ...I just wanted to say thanks as well, for giving your son my name. It means a lot”

Clint smiled over at his friend, taking his eyes off his children for the first time since he’d arrived. He knew how much it meant to him, he also knew how hard it was for him to admit that

“It was Tasha’s idea. She wanted you to know how thankful we are for everything you’ve done” Tony blushed slightly as he nodded. 

“You guys want me to leave?” Darcy asked, waking up from her nap

“No, but I do want to ask you something” Clint said, sitting down beside her now her feet were off the adjacent seat. “Me and Natasha have come up with a name for our daughter, we want to know what you think; ‘Clara Darcy Barton’?”

“Really?”  
Clint nodded, smiling at her reaction

“Aw you guys! I love it” she gushed. Tony smiled from beside her.

Clint hugged Darcy tightly, taking her slightly by surprise.  
“I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am for being there for Natasha when I couldn’t be”

“Don’t sweat it, can I go see Tasha?”

“She was asleep, but she'll probably be awake by now”

"Awesome, later guys!" she said, skipping off down the hallway.


	7. VII

Darcy knocked on the door before opening it and peering in. Natasha was lay on the bed flicking through the photos on Clint’s phone.

“Hey Nat, how you feeling?”

“Barely human”

“You want anything to eat or drink?”

“Clint’s got me covered, thanks” she said, gesturing to a bottle of water and blueberry muffin which Clint had brought her 

Darcy went over and sat on the side of the bed  
“They’re beautiful Nat”

Natasha smiled, she had barely seen her son, and hadn’t seen her daughter at all other than the pictures Darcy had taken

“Darce, thank you for-“

“Not a problem Nat, you’ve saved the world, least I could was give you a lift!”

“Would you be godmother to the double trouble?”

“I better be! I mean you did name one after me” she smiled proudly

"Clint told you huh?"

"Yeah, he seemed a bit excited"

Natasha laughed, that was totally like Clint.

“Are you gonna go down and see them?”

“As soon as I can” she gestured to the wires and monitors strapped to her. They still had some concerns Natasha would collapse again. 

“Forget all that. You unplug it all, I’ll go steal a wheelchair and we can go see them now”  
Natasha smiled; she’d suggested the exact same thing until Clint had shot her down.

 

Darcy wheeled her into the NICU, Clint was so preoccupied with watching the twins that he didn’t notice until Evie shouted “mom!” and ran over to her, throwing herself into Natasha’s arms.   
He glared at her, before smiling. He went over to help her stand and walked with her back to the incubator Clara was asleep in, the nurses had put Isaac in beside her and the two tiny babies slept soundly; side by side.

“Look what we did Nat” Clint whispered proudly, as Evie jpoined them, sliding her hand into Natasha’s


End file.
